


He

by Benaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Derek Hale is Stiles Stilinski's Anchor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Stiles is antisocial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benaya/pseuds/Benaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a limit from all the school overload he collected throughout these few months and he has to just let it go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He

Stiles cried, simply like that he just cried.  
It was hard, sure it was, but not only for him, everyone suffered somehow. So why now start crying? What made him break today? Why did he throw his book onto the desk and called it a night? Was it all truly because of the test tomorrow morning? Does he want that comfort and help his friends offered? No.

This is not a movie, no matter what people may say ,Stiles didn't want to be comforted by Scott or Lydia, he could use some help, but he didn't made enough effort to actually deserve to cry about his inability to understand anything from his textbook.  
When help was offered he denied it, because Stiles didn't like going out, he didn't like 'hanging out' he didn't like sitting together with friends by the forest and drink beers, no he didn't want a social life, each time Scott insisted on going out or coming over, Stiles denied and avoided, he didn't want company, he liked being alone, he liked listening to nothing or to music while drawing easily on his sketchbook, he wasn't socially awkward, he had friends, lots of friends which he spoke and spent time with at school, he loved his friends for sure, but he had no desire of being by them all the time, he didn't want to go to them and learn together, he didn't even know how that is done, he felt comfortable with Scott, but he didn't want to socialize all the time, he hates social norm. 

It really doesn't change the fact that there is a big test in 8 hours, Stiles was crying, but not an unstoppable bawl ,he could stop any moment, the tears and snot that stained his pillow weren't fake, he didn't want pity, he just wanted this feeling out of his body, out of his mind, he cried to release the anxiety that builded inside his rational mind, he never showed signs of nervousness because he never felt nervous, he knew exactly what will happen and the fact that he'll be nervous about something won't change it's outcome, therfore he was a rational man, so why did he cry?.

Stiles didn't knew, but tear after tear made this heavy feeling of wrongdoing go away, but not enough to hold him straight, the tears started to thin out but still flowed.

His window opened and through it crawled the grumpy wolf into the room, Stiles rubbed his nose and eyes trying to eliminate the evidence of crying, but his puffy eyes were a total giveaway, so when Derek finally straightened up and saw Stiles's face ,he froze.

"No no don't worry sourwolf, im not sad, im just uh.... stressed?" He smiled but failed miserably at that too, Derek released a low whine and pushed closer to the teen's side.

"Can i help?" Derek asked, truly pleading to be useful at a moment of weakness to the boy who not so long ago risked his own life in a supernatural war.

"No" Stiles said and Derek's whine slipped out again, "i don't like being beside anyone when im hurt, i don't like comfort of others or pity, it doesn't make me feel better" he smiled again and this time it held.

"You don't smell sad, but you look sad" Derek placed his head on the teen's knee and closed his eyes.

"I look tired, when we fought evil ,school wasn't a problem, werewolves weren't as much of a problem, but now, now school's just tiring" Stiles brushed his fingers through Derek's soft hair with slow loving strokes.

"We all get tired Stiles, it's not a sin to have a limit" Derek nuzzled the boy's thigh murmuring "You're strong and brave, but you're human, you deserve to feel like this".

Stiles smiled at Derek and leaned down to place a single kiss to the top of the wolf's head, "thank you".

"Thank you too" Derek smiled towards the teen.

"Ok i feel a bit better so I'll try studying again for a bit longer" Stiles said and Derek nodded along, getting up and ready to go straight back out of the window.  
"Whoa oh there big guy where are you going?" Derek raised an eyebrow questioning the teen.

"I thought you hated company?" Derek asked.

"I do, i just want to hold your hand while i read" he smiled at Derek who smiled warmly back.

"Ok" they sat together on the bed leaning on the headboard and holding hands, Derek dozing off while Stiles smiling and reading through his notes and book all night, until he too felt too comfortable and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on what happened yesterday when i got all emotionally unstable, which actually never happened before hahahahaha ,wow that was a dark moment, glad to be able to write it all out.
> 
> ♡♡♡♡♡ please let me know what you think ♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
